


Barry Allen/ The Flash One Shots

by UNCPanda



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNCPanda/pseuds/UNCPanda
Summary: A collection of Barry Allen One-Shots
Relationships: Barry Allen/ reader, Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s), barry allen/ you, the flash/ reader, the flash/ you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. A Ride on the Nope Train

You love your husband. You love him so much, that sometimes it hurts. Like now, for instance. You do your best to dodge the furniture as you run from Barry. You can’t help but laugh at the goofy grin on his face as he cuts you off at every turn. 

He’s still dressed in his Flash suit, and you can see the beads of sweat on his forehead. You can’t imagine it’s comfortable. Leather in the summer, in Central City. Add in the fact that your AC had been out for the past two days, and you’re fairly certain you could smell him from a mile away. 

He catches you mid air as you jump off the couch. He pins you to the floor, tickling your sides, before lifting your shirt and blowing a raspberry on your tummy. You laugh till it hurts, as he moves in for a kiss. 

He grins, “Come on Y/N, one kiss.” 

You shake your head, still giggling, “Not until you shower.” 

He blows another raspberry on your neck, “One little kiss, for Central City’s hero?” 

“Nope!” 

He gives you the puppy dog eyes, you wiggle underneath him, the heat finally getting to you, “Barry I’m hot.” 

He grins, “You’re smoking sweetheart.” 

“Barry!”

He gives you an impish grin, and the next thing you know, you’re both in the bathroom. You don’t even have time to say anything before freezing cold water is spraying down on you. All while you're still dressed in your t-shirt and shorts. You splutter a bit as Barry’s arms hug you from behind. His very bare arms. You turn your head to stare at your husband, to find him grinning at you. With a laugh, you finally kiss him.


	2. Alone

“I’m not going, and you can’t make me. You’re my husband, not my keeper.” 

“It’s only until things calm down.” 

You roll your eyes, as Barry stuffs more clothes into a bag, “Barry, we’ve been married for five years, and things have never been calm. The invasion of our world, is nothing new.” 

He pauses and stares at you, “You’re pregnant, and I need you two safe.” 

Your eyes narrow at him, “What aren’t you telling me.” 

He straightens, and looks at you, “I don’t know if the League is going to win this time. The fact that Diana is willing to do this, is a big thing.” He approaches you, and places a hand on your barely there bump, “It guarantees that you and our daughter will have a future.” 

You swallow the lump in your throat, and say, “It’s too early to know if it’s a girl.” 

Barry smiles, “It’s a girl. Even Diana knows that.” He kisses your forehead and finishes packing. You share one last night together, and the next morning he takes you to the meeting point. 

Diana is waiting there, and takes the bag from Barry, and loads it into the jet, giving you a minute to say goodbye. You keep the tears at bay long enough to say, “You better come for us.” 

He smiles, and kisses your forehead, “I’m going to do my best.” 

And without another word, Diana loads you into the jet. The flight is a long and silent one. That in and of itself is surprising. You and Diana have always been as thick as thieves, she’s even godmother to your unborn child. When she lands the jet on the shores of Themyscira, she doesn’t say a word. She simply helps you down. 

The two of you walk in silence for a time before she says, “They’re excited about the idea of a baby on the island again. There hasn’t been one since myself. The fact that they get to witness a pregnancy is also exciting, they haven’t seen one of those in thousands of years.” 

You grin, “Nice to know I’m bringing entertainment with me.” 

As you leave the sand behind for a paved road, Amazons begin to come out. They stare at you as you walk by, smile, and nod. A few offer greetings. You walk up the stairs to the palace, and there you meet Diana’s mother. She smiles and hugs her daughter while you stand awkwardly behind her. 

Diana stays long enough to get you settled. Your room, the entire island really, is straight out of mythology. Diana putters around your room unpacking your things while babbling as she goes. You watch her, a sense of calm coming over you, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous.” 

She pauses, “I’m not nervous.” 

“You don’t think you’re coming back.” 

She shakes her head, “I’m coming back. Barry is coming back. You two are going to be parents, and I’m going to be a god-mother and help teach that little girl how to take over the world.” 

You smile, “Don’t worry about us. Focus on the fight. Make sure Barry focuses on the fight.” 

She wraps you in a tight hug, “You’re my best friend.” 

You hug her back, “You’re my best friend too.” 

She leaves a few minutes later, and you’re alone. You feel more alone than when your parents were killed in a freak accident, or when you’d been in foster care. You haven’t felt this way since you’d met Barry. There’s a flutter in your belly, and you place your palm over your small bump. Maybe you’re not so alone?


	3. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a Barry imagine (tv show if that's an option) where he and the team travel to another earth plagued by an apocalypse and are kidnaped by bad guys and the reader saves them and Barr falls in love with her and her badassness requested by ANON

You stay under the shower spray until it turns cold. It’s a waste, you know it is, but you can’t bring yourself to care, because it is the most divine thing you’ve felt in your life. Stepping out you towel off and change into the men’s tee-shirt and sweatpants waiting for you.

You leave your hair wet as you follow your nose towards the smell of food. You watch the man in front of you zoom around the kitchen. You smile, and slide into a chair. He smiles at the sight of you, “Feeling better?” 

You smirk, “I just showered under hot water, in a clean environment. I could conquer the world.” 

He puts a plate of food in front you, “Breakfast before world conquest.” 

You smile, “Fair enough.” 

Barry Allen was a conundrum to you. He was a smart, and cute man, who followed his heart. He was different from all the men you had known. He smiled, he wasn’t over protective, he didn’t think you beneath him, and he didn’t see you as a prize.

You had come from a virus torn Earth. A virus that affected only women. Millions of women had died, even more had been left infertile. The human race had plummeted. Any female child capable of one day giving birth was protected. They were raised in communities where they wouldn’t be hurt along with the families that had sired them. They were raised to believe their duty was to further the human race, to find the best partner available and create the best children. Many of those girls came from wealthy to do families. 

You had come from a poor family. Instead of following through with the world’s vision for her, your mother had run and fallen in love. You had been kept a secret until suddenly you weren’t. Somehow the world had found out about your existence and the government had come from you. Your parents had died covering your escape. 

You’d been on your own since you were thirteen, and at twenty three you had stumbled across Barry Allen. A clear intruder of your world, the fastest man alive had saved you from nearly getting caught.

In exchange you had helped him find a metahuman friend of his. A Cisco Ramon who had been taken in a kidnapping plot for women of other Earths. They had also rescued you. You’d been on this Earth for all of ten hours and somehow the weight of the world had lifted off of your shoulders. 

And as you stared at Barry Allen your mother’s words came back to you, “One day, my little one, you will find a man who will respect you. Who will care for you. Who will fight beside you. One day you will find a partner. One day you will find love. When that happens, make sure to hold on tight.” And staring at Barry Allen, you decide to take your mother’s advice.


	4. Let's Have a Baby

You place a kiss on Barry’s chest, and snuggle into his side. His arm wraps around you, and his hand lazily strokes up and down your arm. The room is quiet and dark, with the exception of the moonlight streaming in through the bathroom window. As far as you’re concerned, it’s the perfect moment.

You’re just starting to doze when you feel Barry kiss the top of your hair. You smile. “I love you.” He whispers.

You press a kiss to his shoulder and say, “I love you too.”

His arm tightens around you for a few seconds before loosening again. Slowly you start to doze off again. “Y/N.”

“Hmmm.”

“Let’s have a baby.”

Your eyes shoot open at the words, and you sit up. Barry’s arm retreats from being wrapped around you, so that his hand rests on your thigh. “What?”

He smiles, and says, “Let’s make a baby.”

You smile back, “What in the world brought this on?”

He sits up, and the sheet pools around his waist. “You remember me telling you about the kids I rescued the other week?”

You nod. “The Trickster was holding a pre-school hostage. You stopped him.”

He smiles, “Yeah, well there was this one little girl there, and she was terrified. She wouldn’t stop crying, and then I picked her up and she just clung to me. And gradually the tears stopped. And I stayed around and watched her reunite with her mom and dad, and she looked just like her mother. And the entire family just looked so happy, I just …”

“Started envisioning your own little family?” You ask with a smile.

Barry nods, “I know it sounds ridiculous. I keep telling myself that we’ve only been married three years, and that twenty-nine is too young, but I keep having this dream, of you and me, and this little girl at the park. She’s running around and laughing, and she looks just like you.” 

There’s a moment of silence before he says, “I’ve had time to think about this, and I think you deserve some time to think about this too. To make sure you’re ready. After all you’re the one who doesn’t get to drink for nine months, and has to go through labor.”

You smile, “Except, I have thought about it.”

“Seriously?”

You nod, “Yeah, every few months or so, but it’s been happening a lot lately. And I mean we both have good jobs, we have a great support system, plenty of baby sitters at our beck and call, so I mean …”

Barry laughs, “So, what I’m hearing is let’s stop thinking and start doing.”

You giggle, “I think I’m saying let’s have a baby.”

Barry just smiles and pulls you in for a kiss.


	5. Cell Migration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Let's Have a Baby

You can’t help but giggle as Barry pulls you into his arms and kisses you. You haven’t felt this light in months. With Zoom down, and Black Siren in a cell, you can’t help but let out a rather big sigh. Wrapping your arms around him, you kiss him again. “I’m so glad you’re back. I didn’t like the idea of being a widow, Barry.”

He kisses you again. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know.” You turn to look at Henry “So, your dad is going to be sticking around for a while.”

Barry’s smile grows a bit wider. “Yeah.”

You nod a few times “Good that means our guest room will finally get some use.”

“You’re really okay with that?”

“He’s your dad, Barry. He should be in our lives. Him and Dr. McGee.”

Barry’s head swivels towards his father and he laughs “Great we’ll be policing two grown-ups as they make puppy dog eyes at each other.”

“Now you know how I felt.” Joe teases as he passes by.

You can’t help but laugh, Joe had caught you and Barry in more than one make-out session over the years. They had usually been followed by an in-depth conversation about safe sex, and him not being ready to be a grandfather yet.

The moment he passes, Barry smiles at you “So you remember the thing we were trying to do earlier in the year.”

You smile. “I do.”

“You think we could start trying again?”

You grin. You and Barry had put trying for a baby on the back burner after Zoom had appeared, but with Zoom’s defeat imminent now, you couldn’t help but smile. Going onto your tiptoes, you kiss him. “That is the best offer I have gotten all night.”

Just as the words leave your lips, you feel the hair on your arms stand on end, and a brush of cold against your back. Then you can’t breathe, as the arm pins against your neck, and your setting changes. You recognize the new place a moment later, you’re in Barry’s old house.

A moment later Barry is there, still in his every day clothes, not even bothering to have changed. You tune out their conversation and instead you focus on your husband. You focus on the six years you’d had together, and the love you shared. And when that whirling noise hits your ears, you block it out to say the one thing Barry needs to hear “This is not your fault. I love you Barry Allen.”

The pain hits a moment later, and you find yourself thrown across the room. As you gasp for breath you watch through lidded eyes as Barry and Zoom fight. Then as the black blur vanishes, you focus on Barry. He’s there, and you focus on the sound of his voice, not the words but just the sound. You struggle for the words, and when they don’t come you frown.

You want to curse when he fades from sight. You get mad when they take his image away. And all you can think is that you want Barry back.

You wake up to the sound of beeping. The first thing you experience is a slight pain in your chest, followed by a very loud “Don’t move, don’t move, please don’t move.”

You open your eyes, and you wince at the bright light. When a hand clamps down on your arms you turn towards its owner. You smile at the sight of your husband. You try to speak but can’t, your throat is too dry. Barry smiles at you. “It’s okay sweetheart, you’re okay.”

He holds up a glass with a straw to your lips and you take several small sips. “What Happened?”

Barry takes your hand, and you can see the tears hiding behind his eyes. “Zoom nearly killed you.”

It comes flooding back a moment later “A hand through my chest.” Barry just nods, and kisses the back of your hand. “How am I alive?”

He smiles at you. “Apparently we weren’t not trying hard enough.”

It takes a moment for his words to sink in, and your mouth gapes open. “Are you saying I’m …?”

He nods. “You’re pregnant, we’re having a baby.”

You smile “And it’s okay, the baby is okay?”

“More than.” Your head swivels towards a grinning Caitlyn.

“How?”

She smiles at you “The baby takes after its father.”

“It’s a speedster?”

She nods “When you went into distress, the baby healed you. It’s called cell migration. Using its own enhanced healing that comes with being a speedster, its own body started healing you   
to protect itself. It’s a bit of a slower process but it allowed you to hang on long enough so that we could help you. You’ve been out for almost a week, and you’re almost fully healed.”

Your head turns back to Barry “Our lives keep getting stranger and stranger,” your hand goes to your abdomen “But I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Barry kisses your forehead “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you be able to write where Barry and Cisco go to Earth 2 and basically are distraught when the reader’s doppelganger no longer exists and discover that it could’ve been a reality on their Earth?

You look up from your book at the sound of the door opening. You smile as Barry walks in, and then it disappears. Barry’s eyes are red, and you can vaguely make out the tear tracks on his cheeks. Setting your book to the side you whisper his name, 0“Barry …”

His eyes snap to you, and quicker than you can comprehend, his arms wrap around you. You wrap your own arms around him, and run your fingers through his hair, as new sobs wrack his body. You gently lower both of you on to the couch, and you just hold him.

When the crying finally stops you say “Barry sweetheart, tell me what’s wrong. Please. You’re scaring me.”

He takes a deep breath, and sits back up. Wiping his hands over his face, he takes a deep breath and finally says “Cisco and I ended up going to Earth-2.”

You nod “Yeah, you went there to stop Zoom.”

He nods, and wrings his hands out “It took a while, and we got to see a lot of different doppelgangers. Mine was married to Iris.”

You grin “She is going to get a kick out of that.”

“I know, right.”

You smile “What about mine? Was she nice? Evil? A meta human?”

The frown takes back over his face “She was dead.”

You still “What?”

“You know that night you got mugged. The one with those guys?”

You go stock-still at the memory. Barry had saved you before anything bad had happened, but it had still rattled you. You’d ended up taking self-defense classes with Caitlin as a result.

“Well apparently that night happened there as well. And it ended up with you dead. They were dealing with your case while I was impersonating my doppelganger there. Going over the case shook me up bad. I just kept seeing you, and thinking about what would have happened if I hadn’t been fast enough.”

You lean over and hug him “But you were fast enough. You saved me Barry.”

He holds you close, and you climb into his lap. That night you don’t let go of each other.


	7. I Can Live with That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Barry encounters a good meta-human who has the ability to explode things, similar to Plastique/ Bette Sans Souci, and he’s worried that the reader will end up in the same fate as Plastique?

You can feel the blood running down your lip, and with the final explosion, the last bit of your energy leaves your body. Your body turns to jello, as your legs give out and you collapse to the ground. As the building starts to fall around you, you feel yourself being lifted, and then you’re outside.

Too tired to even wrap an arm around his neck for support you, you just smile up at your partner. Barry smiles back, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. You can see the worry, mixed with something else, resting just below the surface. Your last thought is about wanting to make that worry disappear, before you fall unconscious.

You’re used to waking up in the labs. Your power zaps your energy much faster than Barry’s speed zaps him. So when you wake up in your own bed, snuggled under the soft comforter, with Barry’s arms wrapped you, you can’t help but think that something might be wrong.

Snuggling further into Barry’s embrace you place a kiss on his bare chest. “Am I dead, because I’m fairly certain this is what heaven is made of.”

“Don’t joke about that.”

The tone of his voice is the first thing that clues you in. Lifting your head to look at Barry, you ask “What’s wrong?”

Barry shifts into a sitting position, putting space between the two of you. “Your powers are affecting you. They’re making you tired all the time, and you’re passing out after minimal use. Something is wrong.”

“Caitlyn ran new tests.”

“And let me guess, they still say nothing is wrong.”

“No.”

You freeze. “What? She’s been running tests for weeks, and she’s found nothing. What could she possibly have found this time?”

“The concentration you have to use to make things… go boom, is putting pressure on your brain. She thinks that if that pressure continues, your brain could swell, or bleed, or a bunch of other different scenarios.”

The words fresh in your mind, you slump a bit, back into the mattress “So what do I do?”

Barry just runs a hand through his hair. “You have to stop using them. Caitlyn says the pressure should ease if you don’t use your powers.”

Drawing your knees to your chest you say “Stop being a hero?”

You watch as Barry bites the inside of his lip. “I don’t want you to die.”

You smile “I’m not exactly fond of that option either.”

“I can’t lose you.”

Taking a deep breath, you say “For now, I’ll ease back. I’ll let Caitlyn poke and prod me, and see if she can’t figure out a solution.”

You watch as the tension rolls out of Barry’s body, he smiles at you. “Thank you.”

You lean over and kiss him “That being said, if you get your ass in trouble I will be there to save it.”

“I can live with that.”

“So can I.”


	8. Invite

“We’re going to need to make a run to the store.” 

Your father looks back at you, a smile on his lips, “Those boys are eating me out of house and home. Costco is going to put us on some sort of watch list with how often we’ve been coming and going.” 

You smile and place a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks for putting up with us, Dad. It means a lot to Barry and me.” 

“It’s no problem. Really. I enjoy the company, especially since your mom’s out of town.” 

You can see the loneliness in his eyes. Your mother had been traveling a lot for work lately, running the family business. Add in the fact that you and Barry lived on the other side of the country, both worked, and took care of two speed demons and you’d been a little lax on the visiting. You give him an extra big hug before you start on the grocery list. 

You neck deep in the pantry when you hear Bart ask, “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh. We’re out of Lucky Charms.” 

You glance back at your grandson from the future, and give him the “look.” He stumbles back, “Sorry Gran.” 

Your eye twitches. You’re not even out of your twenties yet! You let it go as Bart zooms away, and look at your father who’s trying not to laugh. 

“Not one word old man.” 

He lets the laughter out, “You knew what you were doing when you married a superhero. Really, you should have expected time travel.” 

You hear Wally and Bart arguin in the den, “Hey! I was gonna eat that!” 

“You snooze you loose Kid Flash.” 

“Get back here you little . . .”

You watch as Wally and Bart zoom by in an epic game of tag. Your father pulls you to the side so you don’t get run over, and a second later Barry arrives. Thirty minutes and two broken dishes later, you watch as your husband lectures his mini-me’s, and your father says, “Well, I’m certainly not bored when you all are around.”

You just smile and say, “Well, you knew what you were getting into when you invited us for a visit.”


	9. Just a House, Forever a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: - Person A and B buy their first house together. When they finally start to move in Person B is in shock and just wanders around the house marveling at what they’ve just done.

You walk around the house in a sort of wonder. You allow your fingers to ghost over the walls, as you envision what it’ll become. As you reach the living room, you twirl a bit so that you can see the full room. 

“Enjoying yourself?” You look at your husband who’s standing in the kitchen. He’s dressed simply, ready to start working on things. 

You smile and skip over to him, “We actually did it.” 

He smiles as you wrap your arms around him, “I don’t know why you’re so surprised.” 

You kiss him, “Well husband dearest, we’re both public servants, and neither of us make all that much money, but somehow we were able to do it. We bought a house. I mean it needs work, but it’s still ours!” 

His arms wrap around you, and before you know it your feet leave the ground as he twirls you around. “It is all ours. Flaws and all.” 

You lean your forehead against Barry’s, “Just imagine the memories we’ll make here. Holidays, cookouts, celebrations, birthdays.” 

He kisses you, and continues for you, “Movie nights, cuddling in front of the fire, no parents lurking around the corner.” 

You smile, “We have a home Barry.” 

He kisses you again, long and slow, “This is just a house, our house, but still just a house. You’re what makes is a home.” 

You kiss the tip of his nose, “Right back at you Allen.”


	10. Love Makes a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a tv barry imagine where the reader is pregnant and on her way home from work needs to be saved by the flash then goes into labor (you don't have to go into detail) afterwards the flash keeps visiting her and her baby then later reveals himself to be barry and they end up dating

You watch as your boyfriend attempts to get your son to eat. You take a sip of your coffee as he tries the airplane again, only to end up with food splattered in his hair. You watch as Barry turns to you, “This isn’t working.” 

You sigh, “The doctor said this is normal with teething. I suspect we have several more months of this ahead.” 

Barry just smiles before walking over to the sink. You help him get the goop out of his hair before an ear piercing scream grabs your attention. You wince before walking to the freezer and pulling out a teething ring. You hand it to the infant, and watch as he starts to gnaw on it. 

Barry’s arms go around your waist, and his chin settles on your shoulder, “We’ve got to get some food into this kid.” 

You lean back into his embrace, “I’m open to ideas.” 

Barry kisses your cheek, “My first idea is that you get some sleep. You’ve been up all night.” 

Your eyes flutter for a second at the idea of sleep. You hadn’t slept through the night since your eighth month of pregnancy. And with a teething six month old, you doubted you’d get any sleep any time soon. 

“You were up all night saving the city, and you have work tomorrow. You need sleep more than I do.” 

“I’m actually okay with only a few hours. You, on the other hand, haven’t slept in about six months. Now off to bed, I’ll take care of Mr. Fussypants.” Too tired to argue, you head into your   
bedroom. 

As you drift in and out of sleep, flashes of memories pop into your mind. Being eight months pregnant and going into labor in the middle of being a hostage. The Flash taking out the bad   
guys, and then running you to the hospital. The Flash holding your hand while you’re in labor. The Flash showing up once a week to check in on you. The Flash saving the both of you from a   
mugging. The Flash pulling back his hood and introducing himself as Barry Allen. 

Barry becoming a fixture in your home. Your first date. Taking your son, Ulrich, to the Central City Fair. Barry’s things slowly finding a place among yours. Half your rent being taken care of. Realizing that Barry had moved in. You being happy that Barry had moved in. 

Slowly the images shifted, new ones started taking over your mind. You and Barry in bed, as an older Ulrich climbed into bed. You in a wedding dress. Barry and Ulrich in tuxes. Moving into a small home. Joe reading to your son as you and Barry went out for a date. You, pregnant again. Barry holding another baby, while Ulrich begged to hold him. Christmas in front of a decorated Christmas tree. Moving into a home. A puppy. A future. 

You woke with a start, not quite sure what you had just dreamed. One look at the clock told you that you had been out for hours. Slowly, you crawled out of bed and headed towards the nursery. You found Barry there, with Joe. His father showing him small tricks to help ease the teething. A minute later, Ulrich reached for Barry, and you listened as Joe simply said, “I think he wants his dad.” 

Barry’s smile was grim, “I’m not his dad.” 

Your voice was quiet, “Do you want to be?” 

Barry’s head turned towards you. He stared at you for a second before a smile lit his face, “As much as I want to be your husband.” You smiled as you walked to him and kissed him. 

Joe watched the scene from the side. He’d watched as first the baby, and then you had drawn Barry in. The need to provide a father for the little boy without one filling his own son. He’d found a happiness with you, that Joe hadn’t thought possible. But as he stared at the baby peeking out over his mother’s shoulder, he couldn’t help but think, being a Poppa was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.


	11. Puppy Eyes

“Barry …No.”

Barry just gives you a grin and pushes the fluffy thing closer to your face. “Come on Y/N. He’s cute, and fluffy, and he needs a mommy and daddy.” His voice rises a bit, as he waves the puppy’s paw at you “Won’t you pwease be my mommy?”

You begin to feel your heart melt, not at the sight of the puppy, but at the sight of Barry. He knows you’ve been feeling down lately. He knows that things have begun taking their toll. You’ve been married for a little over five years now, and you’ve known each other much longer.

You thought being married to a superhero would have been tougher, but you find that Barry somehow makes things work. Is he always late to things? Yes. Does he disappear in the middle of date night sometimes? Yes, but he usually returns a few minutes later. Does he plan out special dates, and trips? Yes.

Overall, he’s an amazing husband, and he’s been so supportive over the last three years, which is why you’re not all that surprised to see the little husky puppy in front of you. “We’re not home enough.” You try.

“Cisco and Caitlin said that he could hang out with them during the day.”

“We have to train him.”

Barry smiled. “Already got the books, and we have a long weekend this week.”

You raise an eyebrow at that. “We’re going to train a puppy in one weekend?”

Barry smiles and nods. “He’s smart, like his mom.” He places the puppy in your arms, and you feel the last bit of resistance fall away. You cradle the puppy a bit closer, and bury your face in his fur.

His paws are huge, which means he’s going to be huge, and he’s going to shed so bad. But as that little tongue comes out and licks your face, you officially fall in love. “Y/N, do you really not   
want him?” Barry asks quietly.

You shake your head yes, your head still buried in his fur, before clarifying, “Of course I want him. He’s adorable.”

Barry just smiles, before pulling you into his arms, making sure to not crush the puppy. After a minute you look up and smile. “He’s going to need a name.” You state.

Barry grins. “I’ve got some totally awesome choices.”

Pulling back, you say, “No scientists.”

“Oh come on. Nikola Tesla makes a great dog name.”

The puppy lets out a howl right in your ear, but you can’t help but grin “See, he says no too.” You say to Barry before talking to the puppy. “Don’t worry, mama won’t let silly daddy name you.   
Let’s call Auntie Caitlin and see of she has any ideas.” You say as you walk away from Barry and towards the living room.

Barry simply follows behind you grinning.


	12. Tell Me a Joke

“Tell me a joke.”

You look over your book at your boyfriend and grin. “Why’d the girl throw a clock out the window?”

Barry just groans. “Come on, I’m serious.”

Your smile widens as you hold out your hand and say “Hi Serious, I’m Y/N.”

Now he’s laughing. “I can’t believe...”

“It’s not butter?” You finish for him.

The two of you stare at each other a moment before you dissolve into giggles. Then he’s moving across the couch, and his fingers glide across your stomach, and you shriek. Then before Barry knows what’s happening you’re scrambling off the couch, and running.

It’s not the smartest of ideas since your boyfriend is the Flash, but it’s the only one you can think of. He catches you in the hall, and suddenly he’s tickling you like there’s no tomorrow. He   
doesn’t stop until you concede.

As he stops you slowly sink to the ground, a few left over chuckles coming out of your mouth. He slides down in front of you and rests his head in your lap. He lies there, and you run your fingers through his hair. It’s a completely normal moment. There’s no bad guys, not call from the team, it’s wonderful. It’s something that has become rare since Zoom showed up.

Barry reaches up and cups your cheek. “What’s running through your head?”

You smirk and say “You.”

He just grins before he says “What’s really going through your head?”

You lean down and kiss the tip of his nose “That I don’t want this moment to end. That I really, really love this moment.”

Barry sits up, and scoots to sit beside you, before pulling you into his lap. You cuddle into his chest, as he wraps his arms around you. His hand is running up and down your back in a soothing pattern and he says “We’ll have more of them, I promise. I know things have been crazy recently, but things will get back to normal. I promise.”

You just turn and kiss him, because normal is a thing of the past. There is no normal while Barry is the Flash, and that’s okay, because normal is overrated.


End file.
